Movies
by Strange Amairaini XIII
Summary: Our favorite couple go to the New Moon midnight premiere. Sakura gets a bit out of control and Sasuke brings a box of tissues! SASUSAKU. Some Twilight bashing.


**I needed a break from Angel In Disguise since I have a bit of a writer's block on that, but I start working on chapter 7 tomorrow. **

**Some of the things in this story actually happened to me. You should totally go see 2012~!**

**Also, it was 3 AM when I wrote this so some stuff may not make sense.**

**Warning: Some Twilight bashness.**

**Disclaimer: Dude, you know I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

" Can you tell me why I spent fifty dollars on tickets and snacks for this corny movie? " Sasuke growled , clearly annoyed by the screaming girls behind them. Much to his dismay, his lovely pink-haired girlfriend was one of them.

The young Uchiha just couldn't understand why did they had to miss their precious sleep to watch a fucking movie. At _midnight._

The movie was still going to be the same tomorrow night and the next. But noooo, Sakura had to see the midnight premiere with a bunch overweight girls in Twilight shirts. Okay, not all of them, but majority. Hell, there was one blonde girl who kept drooling at some blonde constipated-looking dude in the huge poster they had outside the theater. Sasuke wasn't the only boy who was dragged here by his girlfriend. He had spotted Naruto at the concession stand, asking if they had ramen-flavored popcorn. He was so in love with Hinata that he put Hinata's wishes before him. What a dope.

" Because I don't want Ino or Karin to brag all in my face tomorrow that they went to the midnight premiere while I didn't. " Sakura said, pouting. Damn...that cute pout was what made Sasuke give in.

He sighed, wishing the damn line will advance. There were five theaters showing the fucking movie and it was still packed. He just couldn't understand what made girls go wild.

Was it the guys? Certainly not. The main male character was ugly as hell and the werewolve was too umm....muscled.

Sakura had obsession with the Edward guy that pissed off Sasuke most of the time. Like the obsession with that girl-looking German dude.

Worst of all is that Sakura was very emo-looking tonight. Unlike most girls at their school, Saku sticked to dark skinny jeans and band hoodies. Not that he mind but it was annoying when you caught emo boys and some girls oogling at your girlfriend.

Finally the line started advancing. Soon, they took their seats at the top, the best place to throw randomly popcorn to the unsuspected audience below. Sasuke was proud to admit that he has never gotten caught.

Unlike last year when they saw Twilight, Sasuke brought a box of tissues . For Sakura . He knew that she get REALLY emotional during sad scenes and here comes one.

Sasuke mechanically handed his girlfriend a tissue which she blew into it. A couple of more tissues and Sakura was back to normal, but her emotional moments were not over yet.

Expecting a shriek from Sakura when the werewolve indian guy, the Ebony Uchiha turn the volume on his Ipod to max.

But out of the corner of his eye, he saw the pink- haired fanatic stick two fingers in her mouth and blew.

Heh. That was a new one. A whistle was something that he was more used to than shrieking. Sakura could have a bit of guyness in her sometimes.

" YOU ARE A FUCKING ASSHOLE, EDWARD!!! I DON'T CARE HOW HOT YOU ARE, YOU HAVE NO REASON TO LEAVE BELLA LIKE THAT!!! " He wasn't certainly expecting that! As people stared at them, Sasuke was doubting his relationship with Sakura.

Throwing a few handfuls of popcorn at some girls five rows below him, Sasuke settled into his seat and watched as a bunch of huge wolves tear apart the Black dude with the dreads.

Sometime during the movie, probably the part where the girl was rushing to save the sparkly faggot, he fell asleep.

" Promise me that you will never leave me. " Sakura sobbed into his ear, waking him up.

His onyx eyes clashed with her viridian eyes and he smiled at the teary-girl.

No matter how crazy she was , Sakura was his and only his.

" I promise....now lets go sneak in to see 2012."

" SASUKE-KUN!! "

* * *

**Uh yeah...totally stupid and pointless but I had to write some SasuSaku......and I need to get my annoyance out....**

**Drop a review?**

**Who ever guesses what German girl-looking guy I'm talking about , you get a cookie dinner with our lovely Gaara! XD**

**Gaara: WHAT?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


End file.
